Poor Unfortunate Soul Curse by Love
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: Ariel should have known what she was getting herself into when she signed Ursula's contract, but she didn't. But, she wouldn't have cared anyway: she still would has signed it. Also a crossover with Hunch Back of Notre Dame. As I have lost my mono for this story, it is on hiatus for who knows how long.
1. Chapter 1

Poor Unfortunate Soul Cursed by Love

 **This story is based off a dream I had, so sorry if it seems a little crazy. Making a few things clear:**

 **Ursula is good; her magic is cursed so that to use it, she has to make people do something in a certain time frame.**

 **Song suggestion: Reading this chapter listen to Poor Unfortunate Souls.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

In a dark corner of the ocean, where it was all black and quiet: a young mermaid quietly followed two electric eels. They were the only ones around, as every other creature avoided this place like the plague. But the eels and mermaid were here for a reason: to meet the sea witch, Ursula.

The mermaid asked, looking around because she felt scared, "How much further now?" Her deep blue eyes were full of fear and her voice shook slightly.  
"Nottz much morezz," said one eel. Then an eerie light started to split the darkness. The mermaid was relieved to see something other than darkness, even if there was something eerie about it.

The Eel who hadn't spoken yet, said, "we're herez."  
"Ursula lives here?" asked the mermaid in disbelief: who would want to live here? In the darkest and most horrible corner of the ocean?

The eels nodded; then without wasting a second, they went towards the source of the light which was coming from a building, of sorts. Not wanting to get left alone in this creepy place, the young mermaid quickly followed the eels.

As they entered; weird looking sea creatures tried to grab the mermaid, and she got very frightened because of these things attacking her. But, they didn't have really any grip to speak of, so as soon as the mermaid tried to shake them off: they slid off, much to her relief.

After what seemed like hours of endless tunnels with the weird sea creatures on the bottom; they finally came to a room. The mermaid stopped in the doorway, to take in this new area and everything in it.

After a few seconds, woman's voice said, from over near the mirror in the room, "Don't hang around doorways: it's rude. One might question your upbringing."  
"Are you Ursula?" asked the young mermaid, going further in; to see an octopus-like woman doing her make-up in front of the mirror.

"Yes, I am; but who are you?" Ursula asked turning to the mermaid.

"Me? I'm Ariel," said the mermaid, Ariel.

"Nice to meet you, I guess. Now, the simplest answer to your problem is to become human yourself," Ursula said, getting straight to the point.

"What? How did you know that, when you didn't know my name?!" Ariel asked, disbelieving.

"I have my ways," Ursula said simply, but mysteriously.

"So, you can actually do that? Turn me into a human, I mean?" asked Ariel, sounding hopeful.

Ursula nodded, then said, "That's what I do, it's what I live for: to help poor unfortunate Merfolk, like yourself. However, there is one other thing: to have the use of my magic, you must complete a task in a certain amount of time."  
"What do I have to do?" asked Ariel. She knew she was taking an awfully big risk here; but, she also knew she couldn't ignore the call of above. Ariel could feel her heart racing fast because of the excitement.

"Well, you must get Princy to kiss you in two weeks. But, not just any kiss, a true love's kiss. Do we have a deal?" asked Ursula charmingly.

"Yes, we do," said Ariel slowly. Then she silently prayed her mother wasn't watching.

"Well then, some spell brewing for me!" said Ursula, going to a cupboard and pulling out several deferent things. Then she started making them into the spell. Ariel didn't know if it was part of it or not, but the spell making caused lots of multicoloured smoke plumes.

A little bit later, Ursula handed Ariel a scroll and quill and said, "Now for me to give you the spell, you need to sign on the dotted line."  
"Okay," said Ariel slowly, but firmly. She took the quill then signed the scroll; stupidly not reading it. Ariel was not one for reading things, for she believed everything would work out in the end.

When Ariel handed it back, Ursula used some magic to vanish the scroll, and then she started chanting. When Ursula finished chanting, the spell she had finished making hit Ariel like a lightning bolt, and changes started happening straight away.

Ariel screamed in pain as she transformed into a human. When it was over, no longer was there a red-haired mermaid: now there was a red-haired woman, wearing a simple, black dress. When the transformation was over, the pain went too; now there were only sore muscles.

Ariel quickly started to try and swim up, as she must have realised that humans didn't breathe underwater. However, not long after she started swimming, Ariel vanished, just like magic.

Ursula muttered, feeling confused, "How odd; she must have true magic to be able to vanish like that. I know I certainly couldn't do it. This is certainly something which needs to be looked up."  
Then Ursula went off to look this up while thinking, " _Good luck, little mermaid. Two weeks isn't long."_

* * *

 **Prologue ends.**

 **As you can see, I've tried to keep Ursula's personality, but she is a nicer person. And because I know it will be very different to Cannon, I am trying to keep the first bit with Ursula pretty close to cannon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1; a new world and making some friends_

 **Ariel will make some friends in this chapter; Daphne and Lisa. Sorry about the amount of time between updates! Things have been a little hard at the moment.**

 **Song: A Whole New World from Aladdin.**

* * *

Ariel groaned loudly as she woke up: all of her muscles and bones felt sore and weak, which meant they were giving her hell. Then she looked down at her tail because it felt different. And no wonder it did: her tail was now a pair of legs; which meant she was human! Ariel moved her new legs around so she could examine them.

Then Ariel looked around the beach: she knew she'd never been here before: yet, she felt frightened here. It felt as though something bad had happened here; _to_ _her._ Getting frightened, Ariel decided to try standing up so she could get out of here. This was hard; she stumbled around quite a bit and fell over a couple of times, but, she eventually got it.

When Ariel had gotten quite steady on her legs, she tried moving forward: one step at a time. It was very slow work, and she nearly fell over several times. Slowly, she felt stronger and was steadier. So, Ariel began to take more and quicker steps.

Eventually, she reached what looked like a main road! Here, there were carriages pull by creatures that looked like sea horses with legs! Ariel stepped forward into the road, but she had to jump out the way of an oncoming carriage. This kept happening until she reached the other side of the road. This main road had lots of modern looking houses on it; though, Ariel didn't know that they were modern looking.

' _What wonderful stuff these humans have! I knew they were amazing, but this is a new level!'_ thought Ariel in awe as she walked down the street.

Then two blonde-haired girls came up to Ariel. One girl had light blue eyes while the other had hazel. The blue-eyed girl asked forwardly, "Have you been here before?"

"No, this is my first time, in the hum—I mean in a place like this," Ariel said quickly: boy, she nearly gave herself away!

"What were you going to say before you corrected yourself? I'm Lisa Turpin, by the way," said the hazel eyed girl.

"Yes, good question, Lisa! I'm Daphne Greengrass," said the blue-eyed girl.

Now Ariel was at a loss for what to do: should she try and hide? Or should she tell the truth? Ariel decided to tell the truth, "Well, I'm a Mermaid. I asked a sea witch to turn me into a human. I have basically two weeks to get the prince which I have fallen in love with to fall for me and kiss me."  
"You don't say!?" asked Lisa in shock.

"Well, you're one of us then. We're witches: we can do magic. Just, be careful saying what you just did out loud: some people, like Judge Frollo, would kill anyone who said anything like that," said Daphne, glancing around for any ease droppers.

Ariel gasped, not approving of killing for no reason, "That, that's barbaric!"  
"No one said he was nice. And he is trying to kill off all the Gypys, too," said Lisa solemnly.

"Oh, God! That's horrible!" said Ariel horrified.

"But anyway, can we show you around? And can we help you find your Prince?" asked Lisa hopefully. If they had something to do, Daphne might not go on about Frollo as much.

"Sure! Thank you! And, I'd love that!" said Ariel excitedly. She felt as though she had some human friends!

"Alright, let's start with buying you a pair of shoes!" said Daphne, glancing at Ariel's feet. Then without further ado, she led them off.

As they walked, Daphne asked Ariel, "So, what do you know about this Prince?"  
"His name is Eric, he has black hair and beautiful black eyes!" said Ariel dreamily.

"Yes, he does sound rather good-looking," Lisa agreed, giggling merrily.

"Oh! And he had a pet four-legged creature called Max!" added Ariel.

"He's the Prince from Norway, I believe. Their boat washed up on the beach a few days ago. He's staying with Frollo until after the festival, which is in a weeks time," Lisa said. Then she went on to explain about the festival.

"That sounds great! I'd like to see that," said Ariel. She wanted to experience as much human stuff as possible!

"And you will! Now, this shop here; sell's great shoes! And before you argue, you need shoes to fit in!" said Daphne, dragging Lisa and Ariel into the Shoe Shop. Ten minutes later, they walked out with two new pairs of shoes each, and Ariel was wearing one of hers.

Then they went to buy clothes, make-up and things like that: Lisa and Daphne said it was to help Ariel to impress her Prince, but Ariel believed that was just an excuse to go and buy these things: the shoes were the only thing she needed, as far as she could see. But, she didn't mind one bit.

When they finished shopping, Lisa and Daphne led Ariel down to the sea for lunch. Where they led her to, had lots of shops and people sitting down and eating outside them. Most the seats looked out to the sea; which had a small, low wall built in-between the shops and the beach, which had lots of kids running around. The beach looked a lot of fun.

Lisa said to Ariel leading her over to an empty table with four chairs, "You wait here, we're going to get lunch."  
"Okay, I will," said Ariel sitting down. Then Lisa and Daphne went into one of the shops.

After sitting there for a while, Ariel heard music! She looked around to see a raven-haired girl dancing while someone else playing an instrument. He was sitting nearby. Ariel went over to watch to the girl. As she approached, she noticed a hat sitting on the ground, and she also noticed a blonde man with a beard put money in the hat. Ariel stood there watching for a while, then someone ran up to the girl dancing and the man playing the instrument, crying, "Guards!"  
They all gasped in horror. Then two people dressed in heavy looking clothes came running around the corner. The two people and the goat ran for it, -after grabbing the hat-. And there was a chase.

The two people who Ariel assumed were guards chased after them while crying, "Gypys!"  
Ariel worried, followed them. As she did, she saw the raven-haired girl trip over and her coins went everywhere. One of the guards said, "Ah, we have you at last, Gypsy."

"Who did you steal from?" asked another as they loomed over her.

"I didn't steal the money! I earned it!" the Gypsy said getting up trying to gather up the coins. However, the guards kept getting in the way.

Then Ariel stepped forward and said, "Hey! Leave her alone!"  
"Why should we? She's a Gypsy!" said one of the guards.

"That's still no reason to pick on her! You're just bulling her!" cried Ariel bravely, while putting her hands on her hips.

"I think we should teach this girl a lesson; she obviously doesn't respect us or Judge Frollo," said one guard moving forward and pushing Ariel over. The gypsy girl was still there, but she was gaping in horror at the scene in front of her.

The other guard said, "She might not be a Gypsy, but she defended one, which is good enough for Frollo! I bet he'd love to get someone to crack the whip on this girl!"  
Ariel was scared: she didn't like the sound of what they were talking about, as they approached. When they were very close, Ariel flicked her hand at them, and an invisible force sent them flying backward for a while; -the Gypsy and her Goat ducked to not get hit by a flying guard. -

The Gypsy came over to Ariel and asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ariel, still feeling a bit shocked.

"Ariel!" cried the voice of Lisa. The Gypsy and Ariel looked back to see Lisa running towards them.

Lisa said, "I saw what happened! You have magic, Ariel."  
"I do?" asked Ariel shocked.

"Err, thank you for rescuing me! I'm Esmeralda." The Gypsy said, looking like she felt like she shouldn't be there.

"That's okay, I'm Ariel and this is Lisa," said Ariel getting up with help from Lisa.

"Well, thanks. I better go now," Said Esmeralda starting to turn around.

"Wait! Do you like fish and chips?" asked Lisa, hopefully.

Esmeralda turned around slowly and said, "You kidding me? I love them!"  
"You can eat lunch with us, then. Daphne can't count: so, we have too much food for three," said Lisa.

"Okay, sounds great!" said Esmeralda smiling shyly.

Lisa said, "You two go on, I've got to deal with the guards."  
"Okay; come on, Esmeralda," said Ariel. Ariel led Esmeralda back out of the alley.

Daphne was sitting at the table she and Lisa had told Ariel to wait at. She was chasing off Seagulls who were after the chips.

Daphne said upon seeing Ariel, "Where did you go, Ariel?"  
"Helping Esmeralda here out with some guards," answered Ariel.

Daphne looked at Esmeralda and asked, "You're a Gypsy, aren't you?"  
"Yes?" asked Esmeralda defensively. She was a bit unsure if it was always the case, but it quite often seemed if someone was asking if you were a Gypsy it wasn't good.

"That would explain why you're being chased by guards. Sit down: both of you," said Daphne, ordering them about.

Ariel and Esmeralda sat down. Then Lisa came over. She said, "All dealt with."  
"Who?" asked Daphne, raising her eyebrows.

"The guards who were chasing Esmeralda. Ariel is a witch, like you and me; she used magic to defeat the guards. So, I had to obliviate them. I think we can leave Esmeralda since she's not going to sell us out," said Lisa.

Daphne nodded, then spoke to Esmeralda, "You won't mention what you saw Ariel do, will you?"  
"No, I won't. So, your Outcasts too?" asked Esmeralda.

"Yes. We have to pretend to be normal people to get by without being chased by Frollo. By the way Ariel, we are going to the Palace for visiting important people to stay tomorrow," said Lisa.

"Why do you want to go there? That's where Frollo is staying until after the Festival!" said Esmeralda looking shocked.

"Well, Ariel has fallen for a visiting Prince called Eric, who's from Norway; and he's staying at that Palace. But, Lisa and I were thinking to try and spot him to make sure it's the same Prince," said Daphne calmly.

"Okay; can I come?" asked Esmeralda.

"Are you sure you want to do that? With all those guards and stuff?" asked Ariel concernedly.

"It will be fine! As long as I don't get spotted, it will be fine," said Esmeralda, brushing it off. Lisa realized that Esmeralda was a bit of a daredevil.

"If you're sure. So, when do we go?" asked Ariel.

"In a couple of days?" suggested Lisa.

"That sounds good," said Ariel, and Esmeralda nodded.

"Ouch! Djali! Stop it!" grumbled Esmeralda as her Goat butted her. Ariel hadn't noticed the goat until just then.

"Is that his name?" asked Lisa.

"Her name; yes," said Esmeralda, correcting Lisa.

"Can I give her a chip?" asked Ariel hopefully.

"Sure: she'd love it," said Esmeralda. Ariel grabbed a chip from the bag then she bent down and gave Djali a chip.

Djali ate it happily, then she jumped up and down. Ariel asked, "You like it? How about another one?"  
Ariel fed Djali a few more chips. Then, however, Djali jumped on her (knocking Ariel onto her back) and started licking Ariel's face.

Everyone laughed, and Esmeralda said in-between laughs: "I think Djali likes you."  
"That's nice," said Ariel smiling shyly. Then she started laughing too.

In the few hours Ariel had been a human: it had been very exciting, and she had lots of memories that would last forever. But, Ariel hoped to make a whole lot more. Who knew fish and chips was a good way to build friendships?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Old Faces with no memory

 **Reminder: this is an AU, and some things might see a bit out of the time.**

 **Words: 1510**

* * *

Two days later, Lisa, Daphne and Ariel found themselves meeting Esmeralda just on the outside of the town. They were meeting on the same side as the palace, so it wasn't a very long walk. Daphne thought this was stupid idea, because of all the guards that would be around there: but as Lisa pointed out, none of them had a lot of money to hire a coach. So, unless Daphne wanted to walk across the town, this was the most logical idea: it wouldn't take too long to walk across the town from their Hotel.

When Esmeralda arrived, they walked up towards the Palace. (Which was on top of a hill, which overlooked the sea,) Ariel asked Esmeralda, missing Djali not being there, "What happened to Djali?"  
"I left her with a friend: I thought it would make it easier for us to be spotted if she was with us; so, I left her with the other Gypsys. Hopefully she's behaving," explained Esmeralda.

"That's a pity: I'm sure she would have liked to come," said Ariel sadly.

"I'm guessing from that: when your human forever, you'll have a herd of goats?" Lisa guessed amusedly.

"Yep!" Ariel said brightly.

"Huh?" asked Esmeralda, looking like she thought she had missed something.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that," said Ariel, going red in the face. Then Ariel explained about her whole underwater journey and life.

"Oh… this is a lot to take it," said Esmeralda shaking her head: this was a lot to take in, in such a short time!

"Well, take all the time in the world: because, we have arrived," said Daphne, stopping. Everyone looked up to see a tall hedge. High above it, was a building which looked like a castle.

They went right up to the hedge to see the other side. However, they quickly discovered it was very thick, which meant they wouldn't be able to see through the hedge as it was so thick.

"Now what?" asked Esmeralda, wondering how they were going to see to the other side now.

"Up there!" Ariel exclaimed, pointing to a huge oak tree a little way away that had half its branches over the fence. It was perfect, Ariel thought as she ran up to it. When she reached it, she examined the tree. It looked good for climbing, and the branches looked strong.

"Ariel! We don't know how climbable it is!" protested Daphne in form of a shout as Ariel started climbing the tree.

Lisa said, running after Ariel, -with Esmeralda quickly following- "You say that because you don't want to rip your skirt!"

By the time Lisa had reached the tree and had started climbing it; Ariel was almost at the top and Esmeralda had reached the tree. "Sigh," sighed Daphne, then she went after them.

When they were all up the tree, they looked to the other side of the hedge to see two people walking around. One was an older man, and the other one was a younger man. From here, they could hear the talking: they could only pick up a few words, though; so, it wasn't much.

Daphne asked, gesturing towards the younger man who had black hair, "Is that Eric?"  
"Yes, yes, it is!" said Ariel excitedly. Then she looked at the other man: something seemed familiar about him.

"How are we going to get him to fall in love with you and then kiss you?" asked Esmeralda, scratching her head.

"Love Potion? Kidnapping him at the festival?" suggested Lisa, joking for the first suggestion.

"That is actually a good idea for your standards, Lisa," said Daphne impressed.

Ariel asked, interrupting, "Who's that older guy? I feel like I've seen him before, but I don't know where."  
"That's Judge Frollo," said Esmeralda spitefully.

"The Judge Frollo?" asked Ariel making sure.

"Yep, the one and only," said Lisa dryly.

"It's odd he seems familiar to you," commented Daphne. Then she said after thinking for a moment, "Describe by what you mean by that, actually; Ariel."  
"Well, I feel like I've known him quite well. Just his face, his voice: all sounds so familiar," Ariel said, frowning.

"Odd," said Lisa, frowning as well.

"Ditto," Esmeralda said.

"Let's forget about that, for now; we need to have Eric spot you from a far, first. Planning meetings carefully is supposed to be a good way to make someone fall in love," said Daphne. That's how it worked in her story books, and if magic is real; why wouldn't the ideas in the books work?

"But how?" asked Ariel, raising an eyebrow. She couldn't see how it would work.

"What are talents of yours?" Daphne asked, looking thoughtful.

"I can sing very well," Ariel said, after a second. Sabastian and her father said she had a beautiful voice.

"Right, I have a plan. You, Ariel; go and stand over there, just in front of were the land slopes down. When I give the signal, start singing your best; and slowly walk down the hill. I will handle your escape," ordered Daphne.

Ariel nodded, and slid down the tree before walking off to the location she was supposed to go to. Ariel looked very happy to be skipping off.

Lisa asked Daphne, "Now what?"  
"Now, you create fog," said Daphne, getting ready to signal Ariel.

Esmeralda asked, wanting to help, "What can I do?"  
"You can watch them," said Daphne, gesturing to Frollo and Eric.

Lisa created the fog with her wand; and when it was quite thick around Ariel, Daphne signalled her, and she started to sing. Ariel had an amazing voice! And the piece she sang went on for ages. None of them would recognised it, though.  
"It's working!" cried Esmeralda excitedly, pointing at Eric (Frollo had vanished,) who was heading towards the exit to try and see the singer.

"I will go now. When Ariel stop's singing, can you two meet us on the beach?" asked Daphne.

"Sure," nodded Lisa. And with that, Daphne quietly but carefully snuck off.

Eric had exited the palace by now, and he was following Ariel who was slowly walking down the hill, but still singing. When she had been out of sight for a while, the singing stopped quite suddenly.  
Lisa said grabbing Esmeralda's arm, "Their gone: let's go."  
Then Lisa Disapparated them to the beach. Lisa hoped this was the beach Daphne meant, otherwise she would have no idea which beach Daphne meant.

################################################################################################################################################

Eric was very confused. He had just heard the voice of the girl who had saved him a week or two ago, and he was getting close to her before she just disappeared! It was really strange. As he re-entered the place, he found his host, Clyde Frollo waiting for him.

Frollo asked Eric, "Where did you disappear off to?"  
"Yes, Eric! You shouldn't run off! Clyde here's being telling me all about those evil Gypsies!" said Eric's butler, who just stepped into view. Eric's butler did mean well, but he worried a little too much for Eric's liking; and was not at all supportive of Eric wanting to explore. Eric would never sack him, though: he had been a good friend and his father had trusted the butler to look after him.

"I heard the girl who saved me again, and I wanted to meet her. But, before I could reach her, she just disappeared! It was strange; like magic, almost," Eric said, confused.

"Eric, if you hear her again, make sure someone else comes with you; it's not safe," said Eric's butler.

"Alright: I don't think she's a Gypsy though," Eric said feeling doubtful.

"Still!" started Eric's Butler.

 **(That night in town)**

After having dinner and saying good bye to Esmeralda; Daphne and Lisa went back to the Hotel room while Ariel went for a walk in the town. It all looked very pretty at night. During the night-time hours, a whole heap of lanterns were put out and lit.

When Ariel reached the town square, she noticed a family of three talking nearby the huge fountain in the middle. Ariel felt somewhat drawn to them, but she didn't know why. They looked familiar in the same way Frollo did. It really annoyed Ariel not knowing why they looked familiar: but, no matter what she tried, they still did look familiar. When the woman saw Ariel, she looked like she wanted to call out, but she stopped herself before she could.

Ariel decided to return to the Hotel after that; as she didn't want to be haunted by any more familiar faces without a reason. As she walked back, Ariel decided not to tell Daphne and Lisa about the family in the square: it was not that she didn't trust them, it was she felt as though it wasn't worth it.

When she got back, they talked for a little bit, played a game of cards and had some cookies, before they went to sleep. Ariel was grateful for that, because she felt much sleepier after playing a game of cards.


End file.
